


in different constellations.

by paint_it_gray



Series: Silver Linings [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt, It's not that obvious in the story but when I think about it..., M/M, Mentions of Dead Roses, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_it_gray/pseuds/paint_it_gray
Summary: The story of how Luka met Mario. And how good things always take their time.





	in different constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised prequel to Dead Roses. I simply adore Mario and Luka too much to keep their story to myself.
> 
> Remember that this story takes place elven or two years before the events of Dead Roses (Excluding the last scene of course).
> 
> Again, my thanks go out to @croatian-nt , @alyamybla and my sister, who have all been a great help and all are responsible for this story being finished “this early”.  
> As always, I appreciate every comment, kudos and read you give this story :) It's the greatest motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!  
> -MJ

It’s quiet in the dressing room that day. They’re all a little frustrated from the loss against Macedonia. Luka gets that. But his focus lies somewhere else tonight because there’s something about Mario Mandžukić that puts him off. It’s his first game for the national team and he’s still young, just like Luka, and he’s nothing special at all. Still, he can’t help risking a little glance at him every now and then like there’s something magnetic about the way he moves.

“Hey, Mario!” Vedran calls across the room in that exact moment and Luka’s head snaps up before he can even think about it.

“Yeah?” The striker turns around with his shirt still in hand and damn, he looks good. Luka shakes his head. What is wrong with him?

“Your soulmark,” he says and nods towards Mario, “Found yours yet?”

Mario shifts around just enough for Luka to see what Vedran is talking about.

He forgets how to breathe for a second.

There are stars on the back of his left shoulder, connected by thin dotted lines. They are forming a familiar constellation. Virgo. It’s his star sign, his constellation. He’s learned to recognize it everywhere because there’s a different constellation on his own skin, on his left shoulder, and it looks just like Mario’s. Gemini.

“No,” Mario replies with an easy smile on his lips, “I don’t really care about soulmates. I’ve seen too much shit to still believe in that concept.”

Luka averts his eyes like he’s been burnt by Mario’s words.

He didn’t expect it to sting so much.

He doesn’t even know Mario that well, but it still hurts. It should feel more like a stranger on the street telling him that he doesn’t like him, it shouldn’t affect him so much.

Except for the fact that Mario is most likely his soulmate and how is that not supposed to hurt? But he doesn’t dare to think about that.

“You coming, Luka?”

He jumps at the sudden noise and lifts his head fast enough that he’s scared he pulled a muscle somewhere. He looks at Vedran and can’t help but notice that they’re the only ones left in the room.

“Uhm… yeah…” Luka stutters while he realizes that he’s still dressed in his jersey.

“Don’t wait for me,” he replies with a shaky smile on his lips, “I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

Vedran nods and leaves. The door closing behind him sounds so final, an opportunity gone along with it.

Luka sighs heavily and buries his face in his hands. What is happening to him?

That night, he looks at the beautiful Gemini constellation on his shoulder one last time and smiles.

Mario doesn’t want a soulmate. He’s made that clear.

It’s better this way, he tells himself as he covers the mark with a bandage.

He’s not sure if he’s right.

 

-*-

 

“No, he didn’t reject the bond, dumbass. He doesn’t know it exists. I don’t think you can reject something you don’t even know of.” Mika raises an eyebrow. “Besides, if he had rejected it and you had hanahaki, you would’ve started coughing up flowers nine years ago.”

Luka sighs and runs a hand through his long hair while he leans back in his chair.

“I know, I know. I’m just worried,” he admits to his best friend on the laptop screen. Somehow, the skype call and the thousands of kilometers between them make this conversation easier.

“Because of Euros coming up?” She tilts her head. That woman knows him too well.

“Yes, of course it’s because of Euros. I’m gonna see him every day for two weeks at least.” Luka leans back and takes a sip from his cup of tea.

Mika smiles that reassuring smile of hers that Luka is as used to as waking up every morning. “You’ll be fine, Lukita. Just tell him. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Luka appreciates her encouraging words, but that’s not gonna happen. Mario made it clear that he doesn’t care about soulmates on numerous occasions. He even told Luka personally once.

“He could hear it,” Luka mutters under his breath.

“What was that?” Mika asks.

“Nothing,” he says and takes another sip of his tea.

Mika raises her eyebrows as high as possible and looks at him with a disapproving stare from under her black hat.

“Luka… I know you don’t want to hear it, but you two are soulmates for a reason. Just talk to him. Take Nora and me for example. I didn’t realize she was my soulmate either, but she came to me and we talked about it and now I’m in the happiest relationship I could find myself in. You’re not gonna get that if you don’t even tell him.” She rests her chin on top of her folded hands.

She’s probably right about that.

Still, Luka isn’t good at following advice and who says that he wants a relationship with Mario anyway? Who says that every story plays out the same?

“I just don’t want to get rejected,” he admits quietly, “I’m not sure if I could take that.”

Mika sighs and rolls her eyes. “Well, you’ve been unsure about that for nine years. Don’t you think he deserves to know?”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried to tell him?” Luka snaps but there’s no real anger behind his words. “Do you have any idea how it feels when your soulmate never fails to mention how he couldn’t care less about soulmates on every fitting occasion?”

“No, I don’t. But the fact that he always mentions it could also be a sign that he cares more about soulmates than he’d like to admit, you know?” Mika. She’s such a pessimist when it comes to anything. Except for Luka and his problems.

He runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a moment. “Can we just stop talking about this? It’s driving me insane.”

“Sure thing. Just try to think about what I said, okay?”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t believe in his own words.

He arrives at the airport with his headphones on and his volume turned up so loud that he can’t even hear his own footsteps anymore. Guns N’ Roses are bursting his eardrums with November Rain. He refuses to think about how some of the song’s lyrics resonate with his feelings so perfectly.

The first thing he sees is Mario and his heart starts beating faster.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help staring.

That’s until Mario turns his head and finds his eyes in the crowd. It takes every fiber of his willpower to smile, instead of pretending he didn’t even look. Mario returns a crooked smile and tilts his head slightly.

Luka turns away and sighs heavily.

This won’t be easy.

“Are you okay with me taking the bed by the window?” Mario asks while he’s already throwing his bag across the room and onto the sheets. He doesn’t even so much as flinch when it bounces off the mattress and falls to the floor.

“Seems like you’re gonna do that anyway. With or without my consent.” Luka smirks and places his bags on the floor beside the other bed.

“Correct.” Mario chuckles and lets himself fall onto the mattress.

Luka watches him with a soft smile on his lips as long as Mario doesn’t look. He wants to strangle the person who thought that Mario and he rooming together was a good idea.

“You’re way too nice to say no either way.” The striker gives him a cheeky smile.

“Am I?” Luka raises his eyebrows and tilts his head.

Mario’s gaze roams his body once, looking him up and down, and the intensity of it makes him shiver. “Definitely,” Mario says.

Luka furrows his eyebrows in confusion and shakes his head.

Mario only chuckles at his expression and turns to focus on his phone.

Luka sighs softly. Two weeks, he tells himself. It’s just two weeks.

He’s used to the cover on his shoulder, hiding his soulmark. The view doesn’t bother him anymore, it’s easier looking at the bandage than at a meaningless constellation that’s just as out of reach as real stars.

“Luka?” Ivan asks one day in the dressing room as Luka takes his jersey off.

“Hm?” Luka doesn’t raise his head to look at him. He leans down to untie his shoes instead.

“Why are you covering your soulmark?”

Luka halts for a moment. He closes his eyes and a bitter smile ghosts over his lips.

“Makes things easier.” He tries to sound as neutral as possible. “If everyone could see it, it would just cause complications.” He hopes that the answer won’t raise any suspicions and really hopes that Mario doesn’t make the connection through the bandage on his left shoulder. Then again, would he even care enough to notice?

“Oh. Okay,” Ivan replies.

When he leaves the room, he can hear the argument between his teammates starting, despite the closed door. Everyone is throwing suspicions who his soulmate could be on the table. It gets more ridiculous with every comment. From their trainer to Drake it covers every possible option and it makes Luka shake his head with a gentle smile on his lips.

It’s not that complicated.

Just a little sadder.

Luka is still humming the melody of a song that he’s heard on the radio earlier when he gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. The song is stuck in his head and he doesn’t even know its name. He walks over to his suitcase and gets some comfy clothes. He puts on his sweatpants and picks up a clean shirt.

He doesn’t think about the soulmark uncovered on his shoulder.

He doesn’t think about anyone being in the room.

He doesn’t think about the possibility of Mario being back already.

“Woah…”

Luka jumps at the quiet whisper and shrieks. He pulls his shirt over his head as quickly as possible and turns around.

“What the hell, Mario?” he mutters but his voice fails him. He can feel the blush creeping up his neck and the warmth spreading through his cheeks.

Mario stands up from the bed, his movements slow and careful and he doesn’t take his eyes off Luka.

“Take off your shirt,” he chokes out. Luka barely hears it.

“Excuse me?” Luka squeaks with a voice two octaves higher than usual.

“Your-“ Mario’s voice cracks. “Your shoulder. Take off your shirt.”

He’s close enough to touch now, Luka only needs to reach out and he’s there.

“What’s wrong with my shoulder?” Luka frowns in confusion. He doesn’t think about his soulmark, he really doesn’t. All he can think about is Mario and how close he is and how his heart is beating out of his chest.

Mario comes even closer. He can’t seem to find the words he’s looking for, opening and closing his mouth again and again until he stutters “Please, just…” He sounds desperate.

And Luka obliges.

He turns around and takes his shirt off. It falls to the floor when cold fingers touch his soulmark. His uncovered soulmark. He doesn’t dare to breathe as Mario traces every line excruciatingly slow. His fingertips just brush over Luka’s skin like a small breeze but the touch still sends shivers down his spine. He closes his eyes and his breath hitches.

Just as fast, Mario’s hand is gone. It takes everything not to lean into the touch when he can still feel Mario’s presence right behind him.

“That looks exactly like mine…,” he whispers.

Luka stays quiet.

This isn’t how he imagined Mario finding out.

“Just that mine shows the Virgo constellation. And yours is Gemini.”

Luka swallows heavily and looks at his feet. He doesn’t dare to turn around and face Mario.

“Which is your star sign,” Luka whispers, “Just like Virgo is mine.”

Mario doesn’t say anything. Luka can hear him breathe.

“Wait, you knew?!”

There’s the impact. He can feel it coming, has been since their conversation started and now it finally comes crashing down to break his world apart.

Lying again doesn’t make sense. Not anymore.

“I-… Our first game to together, you…” He can’t finish the sentence.

“But that was nine years ago…?”

“I know,” Luka says and finally turns around to face Mario. His eyebrows are furrowed and he tilts his head just barely. Luka wishes he knew what the younger is thinking.

“But I-“ He can’t seem to grasp the reality of Luka’s words just yet. He bites his lip and stares at Luka like he’s expecting an answer he can’t give.

“Nine fucking years and you knew all along?!”

“Yes, but Mario listen-“

“No, I won’t listen!” he interrupts Luka and his voice is drenched in venom. “Nine years, Luka! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

He knows that Mario is right, he knows that he fucked up, but it still hurts.

“If you would just-“ Luka tries to calm him down, to say something, to get his point across.

“You don’t get to say anything right now!” Mario yells. His face is pale. His muscles are tense. He looks furious.

Luka is still trying so hard to bite his tongue.

“You kept this a secret for fucking nine years, do you really think you have the right to say anything right now?!”

“You were the one who never failed to mention that soulmates don’t matter to you!” Luka shouts back. He can’t keep quiet about his feelings anymore. He’s been hurt by them too long. “You told me straight to my face that you couldn’t care less if you had a soulmate out there!”

Luka’s chest is rising and falling heavily as Mario takes a step backward and blinks in surprise.

“But…”

“No, I’m not talking about this right now! Calm down and then we’ll talk about this when we both had some time to think about it!” Luka pushes past him before he can say anything or react, and is out the door as quick as possible. He feels like the air inside is getting too heavy to breathe.

“Luka, wait-!” It’s the last thing he hears before the door falls shut behind him.

It echoes in an empty hallway.

Just like nine years ago.

He watches the smoke curl into beautiful patterns against the night sky as he exhales. The relaxation is slowly creeping into his veins with every drag he takes. He’s sitting by the pool with his feet in the cool water and stares at its azure surface that lies still before him like it knows all the secrets Luka keeps buried deep inside his mind.

“There you are.”

Luka says nothing. He just takes another drag. He wouldn’t know what to say either way.

“Are you smoking?” Mario asks. Luka doesn’t turn around but he can just imagine the look on Mario’s face.

“Yes,” Luka replies.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Mario mutters quietly.

Luka only snorts at that. “No shit.”

Mario sits down next to him and leaves his feet dangling in the water. He holds his hand out for Luka, waiting for something and Luka raises his eyebrows in confusion as he leans backwards.

“I’m sorry?” He genuinely has no idea what Mario wants from him.

“Give it to me.” Mario gives him a challenging stare. “If you’re smoking, then I will too.”

“Are you insane?” Luka is completely baffled by Mario’s stubbornness.

“Probably,” the younger replies. “Results are not yet in on that.”

“That shit’s addictive,” Luka says and makes a gesture to it.

“Says the one with the cigarette in hand.” Mario holds his hand out again. He quirks an eyebrow and a crooked smile crosses his lips.

Luka sighs and leans his head back. “Fine.” He groans in frustration. “I’ll put it away.”

Mario just smiles. It’s a small victory but he still got what he wanted.

“So, you’re my soulmate, huh?” Mario mutters after a few minutes of silence.

“Seems like it,” Luka replies.

Mario takes a deep breath and from the corner of his eye, Luka can see him running a hand through his hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Luka?” Their eyes meet for a short moment. Luka wonders what he feels like right now. He won’t pretend that he can’t understand the anger or the confusion.

Luka turns away again. He should’ve gotten a drink, not a cigarette. Alcohol would have made this easier.

“Insecurity. Fear of getting rejected. Stubbornness. Stupidity.” Luka looks down at his hands. “All of the above, really.”

He can feel Mario looking at him. “Care to explain that statement?”

Luka sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I first saw your mark that November in 2007.” He leans back and meets Mario’s gaze. “I was so shocked, I couldn’t say or do anything. Even if I’d had the courage to speak up, you said that you didn’t care about soulmates… which hurt more than I’d like to admit right now.”

He tilts his head back to look up at the sky and his soulmark comes to his mind immediately. “Anyway,” he continues, “I tried to tell you. Sometimes. I wanted to. But you dated people and you kept mentioning how little a soulmate meant to you, so I kept on avoiding it until I stopped thinking about it. Covering my soulmark became a habit I didn’t even think about anymore, I just did it. Forcing myself to stop thinking about you was the logical consequence of that, I guess.”

He spares a glance at Mario but the younger has his gaze fixed on the water just like Luka only minutes before. Its reflections draw beautiful patterns on Mario’s skin.

“I didn’t want to stand in between you and your happiness. I thought I was doing the right thing, you know? And at some point, I didn’t want you to know anymore because I was so, so scared of getting rejected if you found out.” It’s the first time he’s letting anyone hear the full story and doesn’t pretend to be less affected by this than he actually is. Mario deserves that much.

“…Because of hanahaki,” Mario whispers, the realization dawning on his face.

“Exactly,” Luka replies with a small smile on his lips. “I’m not exactly proud of my choices, I have to admit that. Some were stupid and some were desperate and I’m sorry I never told you when you clearly deserved to know, at least.”

“No, I- I think I get your point,” Mario says, “It’s not what I would’ve done but I can understand why you would… choose the way you did.”

Luka jumps when Mario reaches out for his hand and his fingers brush Luka’s skin. He moves his hand into Mario’s direction a little to show him that it’s okay and that he doesn’t mind, because he really doesn’t. Every touch of Mario feels like fireworks inside of him. It’s always been like that.

He looks up at Mario and is surprised when he sees tears shimmering in Mario’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that. For making you believe that your soulmate didn’t care about you.” Mario looks at him with nothing but honesty in his expression.

Luka opens his mouth to say something but Mario is faster than that.

“I’m not saying I’m not super pissed about the nine years part anymore. I can’t believe I could’ve… Nine years…” Mario shakes his head. “But I get your reasons and I think we both made some mistakes we regret.”

Luka can’t help the smirk tugging at his lips and nudges Mario with his shoulder. “Are you being the bigger person here? Are you being reasonable?”

Mario smirks right back and quirks an eyebrow. “Between the two of us, I’m always the bigger person,” he says and sits up a little straighter.

Luka shakes his head and buries his face in his hands. “What did I get myself into?” he whines. Then he turns towards the sky. “Hellooo, I’d like this soulbond to be reconsidered!”

He laughs when Mario pinches his side and says “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

He puts his hand on Luka’s shoulder and his thumb runs over his soulmark almost subconsciously.

Luka looks at Mario with a soft smile. “That’s good.”

It’s silent between them for a while. Only the gentle sound of water splashing against the edges of the pool fills the stillness.

Until Luka can finally get that “Thank you” across his lips that means so much more than he could ever say but he hopes Mario realizes the weight of his words anyway.

Mario just intertwines their fingers and smiles at him.

“Hey, Luka?”

Luka blinks slowly and yawns as he props himself up on his arms to look at Mario with tired eyes.

“Mhm?” he asks and yawns again.

“Can you come here for a moment? I need to talk to you.” He can barely see Mario in the darkness of their hotel room.

He sighs. “I’m literally two meters away from you. Just talk.”

“But-“

Oh. Mario can’t seem to find any words but he doesn’t need to. Luka understands and can’t help but smile. He’s suddenly glad for the dark. Mario won’t see him blushing that way.

He stands up and walks over to Mario’s bed. “Move.”

Mario scoots over and Luka crawls under the covers without a second thought. He’s too tired to pay it any mind.

Still, he hesitates for a moment and looks at Mario for approval before he snuggling against his side and resting his head on Mario’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat like that, calm and steady and it feels like Luka’s heartbeat is slowing down to match Mario’s.

“What you wanna talk about?” Luka asks and closes his eyes.

“This soulbond, whatever it means to us… Do we tell the others?”

He didn’t expect that kind of question and raises his eyebrows in surprise but he’s too tired to lift his head and look at Mario.

“I dunno,” he mumbles, “I’d say we figure this out for us alone first and see where this goes before telling anyone else. But that’s just me. I’m used to procrastinating.”

Mario chuckles softly. “You sure are.” He starts playing with Luka’s hair. “But I agree. Let’s just… take this slow.”

Luka sighs contently as Mario keeps running his fingers through his hair, and mumbles some incoherent words.

“Besides, I kind of like the thought that your beautiful soulmark is only for my eyes to see,” Mario whispers and it’s the last thing he hears before he falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

-*-

 

Luka doesn’t jump at the sound of his door opening anymore. He’s finally used to Mario’s visits whenever he feels like it.

He stands up from the couch and walks over to the door to greet his soulmate. That word still makes his stomach flutter. It’s been one and a half years already and he still can’t believe that the constellation on his shoulder finally has a real meaning.

“Hey.” He stands up on his tiptoes to pull Mario into a short hello kiss.

“Hi.” Mario places his backpack and a paper bag on the floor.

“You’re cold,” Luka says as he runs a hand along Mario’s cheek and frowns.

“Well, it’s winter, what do you expect me to be?” Mario raises his eyebrows and takes off his shoes.

Luka looks at Mario’s outfit and his frown gets even deeper. He’s wearing a hoodie and jeans, for God’s sake! “I mean, you could at least wear something resembling a coat.”

“It was warm enough in Turin, okay?” Mario says and rolls his eyes at him.

“Which is almost impossible, but sure,” replies cheekily.

Mario sighs. “Could you stop?”

“Yeah.” He pulls Mario into another kiss and wraps his arms around Mario’s neck. He can feel Mario smiling into the kiss and his heart starts racing. Mario has become such a constant in his life. Nothing he takes for granted but still something he’s used to. His voice, his hugs, his kisses, his presence. It has all become something rooted so deep in his soul that he doesn’t know if he’d survive losing him. He can finally understand what Sergio always said about soulmates.

‘Your souls are literally one. It will always feel a little like tearing yourself apart when you have to leave.’

“How long are you staying this time?” he asks when they break apart.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“You… You came to Madrid for a day?” Luka blinks slowly.

“Yep.”  
“Oh my God.” Luka turns away and buries his face in his hands with a frustrated groan. He flew to Madrid for a day. He can’t believe his soulmate. When Luka comes to Turin, he stays at least for a weekend.

Mario smirks. “I can leave if you want me to.”

“No. God, no. I’m just…”

“Speechless, apparently.” Luka has never seen such a smug grin on Mario’s lips.

“Fuck off,” he says and punches Mario’s arm. Mario smiles.

“Seriously though, I just wanted to see you,” he explains as he follows Luka to the living room.

“There’s a thing called Skype.”

“I can’t do this over Skype.” Mario wraps his arms around Luka’s waist and pulls him back against his chest. He presses a small kiss to his hair and rests his head on top of Luka’s. He both hates and loves it.

“And you should stop complaining because I went grocery shopping on my way here because your fridge will - as always - be empty and you need some actual food.”

“It’s not-“ Luka tries but Mario is faster than that.

“Drinks and frozen pizza do not count.” Luka doesn’t see his face but he just knows that Mario is raising an eyebrow and has that sarcastic smile on his lips.

Luka closes his mouth again

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m glad to see you too.” Mario presses another kiss to his head and lets go of him to put the food into the kitchen.

Since he’s usually banned from anywhere near the kitchen whenever Mario cooks, Luka lies on the couch and looks around the room only to realize how much it feels like Mario. It’s just the little things. Mario’s DVD’s on his shelves, Mario’s hoodie draped over the armrest of the couch (that’s basically not Mario’s anymore, like every other one he brings to Luka’s), all the things he leaves in all the wrong places, but Luka just smiles when he sees his spare key on the couch table instead of the kitchen counter and leaves it be.

“Luka? Can you come here for a second?” That may be the most out of character phrase he’s heard Mario say over the last two years. Luka isn’t used to being called to the kitchen instead of being ordered back to the living room as soon as he sets foot on the white tiles. He only managed to burn pasta along with the entire pot once. By accident. Mario, though, is very good at holding grudges.

He makes his way to the kitchen. Luka can hear his stomach growl softly, only thinking about Mario’s cooking. He hops up onto the kitchen counter and watches his soulmate.

Mario turns around after a while. He looks taken aback for a second. “Oh, you’re here already.”

Luka smirks. “That surprising?”

Mario comes closer and grins. “You usually take your time,” he teases and puts his hands on Luka’s waist, slowly drawing circles with his thumbs.

Luka smiles softly when Mario lifts a hand to tuck the loose strands of hair behind his ear and runs his thumb along his cheekbone. When he presses a small kiss below his ear and on his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

“You’re a tease.” Luka almost whines when Mario pulls back again. He loops his arms around Mario’s neck and pulls him close to kiss him. Mario gently moves his lips against Luka’s and pulls him closer by his hips where his fingers dig into skin.

Luka is looking forward to a nice make-out session when Mario deepens the kiss and playfully bites his lower lip, while he runs his hands through Mario’s hair. He almost moans when the younger places a trail of kisses down his neck and simultaneously runs his fingertips over his shoulder where his soulmark lies below the fabric of his shirt.

And then he just stops. He leans his forehead against Luka’s shoulder and breathes for a few moments.

Luka’s chest rises and falls heavily.

“You really are a tease,” Luka sighs and leans back.

“As much as I’d like to continue this,” Mario smirks and meets Luka’s eyes, “I really need to talk to you.” He lifts his hand to traces the outline of Luka’s lips. The touch sends shivers down his spine.

“So, talk,” Luka smirks and tilts his head.

“I need you to promise something to me,” Mario begins and takes Luka’s smaller hand into both of his. Somehow, that doesn’t sound good.

“I know that your mark belongs to mine and I-” He doesn’t actually say it but Luka still understands and it makes his heart swell with love and affection.

“But if there comes a day when you don’t love me anymore, if you can’t-”

“Mario…,” Luka interrupts softly.

“No, let me finish,” Mario says. “If you can’t find a reason to stay then you have to promise me that you will leave. Even though we’re soulmates.”

Luka stays quiet and lets the weight of his words crash into him like waves.

“And you must promise to let me go if should ever want to go,” he adds softly. “I’ve seen too many people break apart under the burden of their soulbonds and I can’t-… I couldn’t do that to you."

Luka’s eyes are shimmering with tears as the words finally sink in but he smiles carefully. It means much more than ‘I love you’, it has a deeper, more profound meaning that is both tearing him apart and holding him together at the same time.

"Okay,” he whispers and presses a small kiss to Mario’s forehead, “I promise."

And he lets himself be hugged by his soulmate, enjoying the warmth he radiates.

"Thank you,” Mario whispers back. Luka can barely hear him.

He just pulls him a little closer.

 

-*-

 

Luka unlocks the door to their room and holds it open for Šime. He knows Mario is standing on the balcony without even looking.

“Just, go talk to him.” Luka smiles encouragingly at Šime.

“He won’t mind?” Šime asks and looks at him with uncertainty.

Luka looks at Mario. He can only make out his silhouette but he’s leaning against the railing with a drink in hand, looking at the scenery beneath him, and probably thinking about what happened eleven years ago. He can’t believe how much time has passed.

“No, I don’t think so,” Luka says. “He’s not as intimidating and scary as he wants you to believe.”

He watches Šime join Mario. They don’t talk for a while until Šime asks his question.

“Why did you leave the room earlier?”

Luka wants to leave, their conversation is supposed to be private after all, but he stops dead in his tracks when he hears Mario’s next words.

“I felt guilty. There’s not really another word for it. Luka knew we were soulmates eleven years ago. Eleven. We actually got together two years ago. You wanna know why?” Mario looks at Šime. The defender nods slowly.

Mario drinks before he continues. “I never believed in the concept of soulmates. I’ve seen people who were supposedly soulmates fight and break apart all my life. At some point, I stopped caring about my own soulmate because I firmly believed that it wouldn’t matter. And when people asked me about it, I wasn’t shy about voicing my opinion.”

Luka is surprised at how freely Mario is talking about this with Šime. His soulmate doesn’t even mention it to Luka anymore although he’s aware that Mario is still thinking about it.

“Luka had to listen to me saying I didn’t care about soulmates countless of times before I saw his soulmark by pure chance. And I still can’t believe how he put up with that or sometimes even how he puts up with me now.”

Luka’s heart stops for a moment. Then it starts beating violently in his chest. How would Mario even begin to think something like that? It takes everything not to walk straight to Mario and tell him how much he loves him; how much he means to him.

“What I’m trying to say is, that I used to be exactly the kind of person you said. I didn’t give a shit about soulmates, and I hate how I made Luka feel and how unfair that is to you.”

Šime stays quiet for a while. He has his gaze fixed on the forest but he doesn’t move. It’s just the wind playing with his curly hair.

Then he turns to look at Mario. “But you love him, don’t you?”

“Very much.” Luka barely catches his words but he has tears in his eyes when he understands what Mario is saying.

“Then my words still stand.” Šime smiles softly. “I’m happy for you two and I’m glad you’ve found each other.”

Luka stops listening at this point. He turns away and tries to blink the tears out of his eyes. It’s probably Mario’s feelings mixed up with own and that’s why he reacts to intensely but the words still touched him.

Suddenly, there’s a hand on his shoulder and he spins around.

“Don’t be scared, it’s just me.” Šime grins brightly. “I just wanted you to know as well that I wish you two all the best in the world and I’m really, really happy for you.”

“Thank you.” It’s the only thing Luka manages to say.

Šime smiles once more and then he’s out the door. Luka wonders if he insisted on telling them because of his surgery tomorrow.

His steps take him to Mario as if on autopilot. He’s still staring at the scene before him and doesn’t look at Luka when he clearly knows that he’s there.

Luka takes Mario’s hand and intertwines their fingers carefully.

“I love you,” he whispers, “You know that, right?”

Mario grips his hand a little tighter. “Yeah.”

Luka exhales and leans his head against Mario’s shoulder. He lets his gaze wander to the stars and smiles.

They don’t seem so out of reach anymore.


End file.
